Vision of Perfection
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Chloe Beale is a famous singer who doesn't like to do charity work personally, she doesn't like giving money or food to homeless people. Her world changes when her best friend Aubrey Posen convinces her to start doing more charity and then she meets a beautiful homeless girl and she's determined to find out her story. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! I'm not gonna update this too soon, I'm gonna update my other stories first. Obviously, this is a Bechloe story :)_

 _Yesterday was my birthday, I'm officially 20!_

* * *

Chloe entered her house, closing the door and locking it behind her, happy to finally be home after a long day at the studio. She recorded two songs for her new album and it had been a little stressful. Later that week she had a photoshoot for said album. Needless to say, Chloe Beale's life was busy.

She was drawing herself a bath and was about to start stripping to get into the tub when her phone started ringing. She groaned and hoped it wasn't her manager.

She picked it up and saw it was Aubrey, her best friend and lawyer. She smiled and slid her thumb across the screen to answer it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Bree!" Chloe said.

"Hey, how are you?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm good, about to get into the tub." Chloe said.

"Good." Aubrey said. "Listen I wanted to invite you to lunch tomorrow, I got you the day off." Aubrey asked.

"Sure, just me and you?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Well, I invited Peter." Aubrey said.

"Oh cool! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Bree." Chloe said.

"Yeah, see you. Bye Chloe!" Aubrey said and Chloe hung up.

Chloe hated Aubrey's boyfriend, Peter. He was self-centered, spoiled and he treated Aubrey like she was his maid. He never did anything for her, not even flowers in Valentine's day. Presents only in her birthday.

But Chloe never told Aubrey she hated Peter, though. She was.. happy with the guy, she didn't want to ruin it.

Chloe took her clothes off, got into the tub and let out a very content sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot water and relaxation. She only got out when she felt the water become a little cold for her liking, so she got dressed and emptied the tub. She got something to eat before going to the living room and turning the TV on. She took a sip of her water and chewed on her grapes as she flipped through the channels and decided on a news channel.

"…Oliver was walking by last night when he spotted the body. Later, the police found out Marnie had been poisoned." the reported said. "People donated money for the homeless woman's burial, which will be as soon as the police identify what poison killed her."

"Oh my God." Chloe said, quickly changing the channel.

* * *

Chloe had received a text from Aubrey explaining where to meet her and it didn't surprise her when she got in the restaurant and the blonde was already there with her boyfriend.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said, standing up to hug her. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good." Chloe smiled. "When I get to spend time with my best friend, I'm always good."

Aubrey smiled before they both sat down.

"So Chloe, I have news for you." Aubrey said.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I've done some research and I found this shelter for orphan kids and I thought it'd be very cool if we went there, you could sing for the kids, take pictures and even give them toys!" Aubrey said excitedly.

"Charity?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yeah." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey you know I don't like going to these events." Chloe said. "I donate to children with cancer, I support the cause, I donate toys to kids who need but I don't do it personally, you know that."

"I do, but I thought it was about time, Chloe, this will be good for you and for your career." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey I just don't.. I don't do it." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed. Her friend had been like this for years, she didn't like personally dealing with charity related things, she didn't give money to homeless people or even food and Aubrey never knew why, it was something Chloe didn't like since they were kids.

"This would've been very good for you." Aubrey said.

"Well." Chloe said as she ate her food.

Aubrey sighed again and went back to eating her food.

After lunch the three went outside to say their goodbyes, Chloe completely erased their talk.

"Bye Bree, text me." Chloe said.

"I will." Aubrey smiled.

Chloe turned to Peter with a fake smile.

"Bye Peter." she said.

Peter just waved, not even smiling at the redhead before turning to Aubrey.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Peter said before turning and walking towards their car.

"We're gonna have a meeting on Friday, just so you know." Aubrey said.

"I know, Leon told me." Chloe said.

"Aubrey, I'm not gonna wait forever." Peter said.

Aubrey groaned and hugged her best friend before rushing towards her car.

Chloe felt just utterly frustrated with the situation. Peter was a complete jerk, but Aubrey seemed to be too blind to see it.

Chloe just sighed and started walking towards her car, which she had parked a little far from the restaurant. She completely regretted it when the paparazzi started taking pictures nonstop and asking her questions. She just ignored them, she never lost her patience. She didn't want to be known as one of those stars who hated paparazzi.

She stopped though when she spotted a tiny brunette with a guitar in her hands and she was singing softly. She had a very nice voice, soft and beautiful. In front of her there was a cup which only had a few coins in it. Chloe turned her head to the front and started walking faster to her car.

* * *

Chloe put her hand on her head and rested her elbow on the table. She was completely bored and Aubrey was walking back and forth in front of her, trying to explain to her why going to this event was important.

"Aubrey, I already said no." Chloe said.

"You know Chloe, I've been your lawyer for three years and your best friend for 18 years, I want what's best for you." Aubrey said.

"But I already said I don't wanna go. I'll sign a few pictures so you can give them to the kids though." Chloe said.

"Usually, I'd let stuff like this slide but not today. I'm not going to let you get away from this, you and I are going to this event whether you like it or not." Aubrey said.

"I am _not_ going." Chloe said.

"You are going. You're just being a spoiled little rockstar, you have everything: money, fame, a very nice house, people who love you, food on your fridge; you can't even give chance to kids who are asking for money. Not even food, half a sandwich, nothing! Chloe, these people have nothing!" Aubrey said. "We never see it on the news but millions of homeless people die every year of hunger, not only here but in other countries too. And why is that? Because spoiled, snob people like you don't wanna help because they're too busy minding their own business."

Chloe crossed her arms and stared at her friend.

"I am not spoiled and snob." Chloe said.

"Really? Doesn't seem like that to me." Aubrey said. "Why else would you not wanna go spend 2 hours tops with orphan kids."

Chloe just glared at Aubrey, not responding.

"It could be you, Chloe. It could be you out there, no parents, in a shelter, having to wait for someone to care." Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed and relaxed. She never thought like this before. She never actually thanked God for the life she had and for being healthy.

"You're right." Chloe said, looking down in shame.

"Yes. I'm right." Aubrey said and took a seat in front of Chloe. "Chloe, you know you're my best friend and I want you to be happy. But sometimes along the way we have to thank God for our lives. There are so many people out there with cancer, chronic pains, depression, people in war who'll never get to see their loved ones again, people who lost their parents but we don't have this, Chloe. We must help those who do because they sometimes have no one else to talk to."

Chloe looked up at Aubrey and nodded.

"You're right. I'm gonna be a better person, I'm gonna do more charity work, more volunteer work, I promise." Chloe said.

"Good."Aubrey said and smiled. "You'll feel good, Chlo, I promise."

"Yeah." Chloe said with a sigh. "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the birthday wishes!_ _Arrive LeFly said about some countries you're only allowed to legally drink when you're 21 well that's not my case *inserts laughing emoji* lol I've been legally drinking since I was 18._

 _I know I said I wasn't gonna update it but I wanted you guys to have a little more taste of the story because I know this plot is out there, I read a story like that actually and it was amazing!_

 _There's a little drama in this chapter already, so don't go hating on me please_

* * *

She had agreed to go, but still, Chloe was very nervous about going to the shelter. She had this wrong idea that once you do charity for someone once, this person is gonna keep bugging you for more help and you're gonna feel obligated to do more and she thought she'd never feel safe again. Her parents never did charity, never talked about charity, her older sister did it and she said she loved it, but Chloe never did. When she was young, she saw a homeless man asking for money at the red light at night when she was going out with her parents and sister and the man got crazy and started throwing rocks at the car, very big rocks. Since then, she was scared that something was gonna happen to her.

Aubrey stopped in front of Chloe's house and called her friend, since she couldn't see her because of the fences and the gate. The redhead said she was on her way and thirty seconds later, she was putting her seatbelt on.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chloe said with a sigh. "This will be good, I need to end this ridiculous idea that doing charity is gonna cause something bad."

"Really? That's why you never got involved with charity?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, it's a trauma I've had since I was a kid." Chloe shook her head. "I saw a homeless man throwing rocks at a car, then he pulled out a knife."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chlo, but nothing's gonna happen, okay?" Aubrey said. "I promise. We're gonna take little steps, these are kids, none of them are gonna throw rocks at you or even pull out a knife at you."

Chloe chuckled.

"I know, but still." Chloe said.

"It's gonna be okay." Aubrey said, grabbing her hand and giving it a firm reassuring squeeze, offering her redheaded friend a smile, which the other woman returned.

The ride was silent, Aubrey could feel her friend was nervous, so she turned on the radio and smiled when she heard Chloe start to hum along with the songs.

When they arrived, Aubrey parked in the parking lot and looked at Chloe.

"Let's go?" Aubrey said. "You're gonna see that there is no reason to be afraid."

Chloe looked up at Aubrey and nodded.

The two walked inside the shelter and they were met with a tall brunette with a megawatt smile.

"Hi, I'm Stacie I own this shelter." the tall brunette said.

"Hi I'm Aubrey, we spoke on the phone?" Aubrey said, shaking hands with Stacie.

"Right!" Stacie said and turned to Chloe. "It's an honor to have you here Ms. Beale, the kids are huge fans."

Chloe chuckled.

"Please call me Chloe." she said.

"Don't get me wrong, but.. you look young to own a shelter." Aubrey said, intrigued.

Stacie chuckled as she motioned them to follow her.

"I was nineteen when the idea popped in my head. My cousin, who was in law school at the time, said he'd agree to take care of the legal part as soon as he finished and my dad helped us financially." Stacie said and stopped at the main stairs. "We have 76 kids here from 0 to 13 year olds."

Aubrey nodded as she looked around at the paintings and portraits around the wall. She saw a very big one of Stacie and a brunet guy.

"Is that your husband?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with an eyebrow raised, but then looked at Stacie as the brunette looked back at the picture and laughed.

"That's my cousin, the one I told you about, his name is Jesse." Stacie said.

"Oh." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I'm too young to be married." Stacie said. "Anyway, let's go upstairs?"

"Stacie? Where are the kids now?" Chloe asked, noticing there weren't any kids running around.

"They're outside playing. They're in recess." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded and she and Aubrey followed Stacie up the stairs, looking around. The stairs were big, made of wood, but the floor was carpet.

"How many kids are adopted every year?" Chloe asked as they reached the hall, it was big, full of dolls everywhere.

"I'd say about 10 kids." Stacie said.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, we're very popular. Especially with homosexual couples." Stacie said.

"Really?" Aubrey asked, impressed.

"Yeah, we support every kind of family and Jesse always gets help those couples get the custody of the kids." Stacie said.

"That's so sweet!" Chloe said.

"So gay couples?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, well my cousin's gay, he's dating a man named Benjamin." Stacie said.

"That's so sweet." Chloe said again.

"Yeah." Stacie smiled and opened a door, revealing a huge room with about twenty beds. "This is the girls' bedroom. The big ones stay here."

"It's cute." Aubrey said with a smile.

"Yeah." Stacie said and crossed the hall, opening the door. "This is where the girls shower. We build separate showers to avoid confusion."

"That's nice." Chloe said.

"Actually this entire hall is the girls' hall, the boys sleep upstairs." Stacie said.

After showing Chloe and Aubrey everything, Stacie took them outside, where the kids were playing on the play ground and jumping on the trampoline. There were about three women there to take care of them.

"Get ready for hugs and shrieking." Stacie said.

* * *

Chloe felt much more at ease after she sang to the kids and took pictures with them. She felt much better, like she wanted to stay there everyday.

"Feels good, huh?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, totes." Chloe said. "I loved it, I wanna do this more often."

Aubrey saw Chloe's face was brighter and the redhead didn't show the nervousness and fear she did before they came and she knew she'd done the right thing.

"What was _that_ , though?" Chloe asked finally, turning to her best friend.

"What was what?" Aubrey asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"You being all smiley and.. _attempting_ to flirt with Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"You're absolutely out of your mind, Chloe." Aubrey said, gripping the steering wheel harder.

"Am I?" Chloe challenged. "You seemed more interested in Stacie than in the event, you did not leave her side the entire afternoon."

"Shut up, I'm not a fucking dyke!" Aubrey all but screamed.

Chloe's eyes went wide and she was taken aback by her friend's tone. She'd never gotten this reaction from the blonde. Well, she never talked about girls as well, she always knew Aubrey dated guys, but they never actually talked about her interests, how she felt about people, who she found attractive or not.

Chloe looked out the window and kept quiet the entire ride. Aubrey was silent, too, the only time she did say something, it was an angry 'fuck' when they left the parking lot.

Aubrey stopped in front of Chloe's house and sighed. The redhead got out of the car and went inside the gates without even glancing at her friend.

Aubrey ran her hands through her hair before driving off.

* * *

Chloe was on her computer, working from home and listening to music. It'd been a week since Aubrey's outburst and she hadn't even tried to contact her.

Just the song finished, the buzzer buzzed. She groaned and stood up, going to the kitchen, looking at the camera, seeing her blonde best friend biting her lip nervously.

Chloe let her in and opened the door, waiting. The blonde came to the front porch and looked nervous and guilty as she stared at the redhead.

"Chloe I'm sorry." she said. "I was a jerk, I shouldn't have spoken like that to you, I'm so sorry!"

"Okay.." Chloe said, waiting because she knew there was more.

"Can I come in?" Aubrey asked, getting a nod from Chloe and the two went to the redhead's living room. "I don't know why I got so angry, Chloe, I accept you, you know that. I love you, I don't.. I don't know why I got so angry."

"Don't get mad at me, Bree, but isn't it possible that you're just.. maybe a little bit gay?" Chloe asked. "I've always thought that I just knew you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't know, I've always been straight." Aubrey said.

Chloe sat down in front of her with a sigh.

"You know it's okay to admit it, right?" Chloe said. "It's okay, Aubrey, your confusion and anger, I felt it too. I didn't want to be gay, I didn't want to admit it to myself, but then.. after I embraced it, I felt great!"

Aubrey sighed and looked down.

Chloe frowned and noticed for the first time the angry purple bruise the blonde had on her forehead and on the side of her face.

"Aubrey what's that?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey froze for half a second before she recomposed herself and sat upright.

"I fell." she simply said.

"How?" Chloe narrowed her eyes, feeling her pulse get faster and her fists close.

"It was.. I.. Against the.. b-bathroom door..?" Aubrey stuttered nervously. "Against the bathroom door. Didn't see it late at night. Dumb old me."

Chloe looked her up and down and grabbed her left arm, raising the sleeve, finding another red, almost purple bruise there, almost on the shape of a hand.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself down before she opened them again and looked up at Aubrey.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nobody." Aubrey said and Chloe could see she was nervous.

"Well you didn't do this to yourself." Chloe said. "Aubrey, who did this to you?"

Aubrey's eyes started to water.

"P-Peter." she said before she broke down crying, her best friend hugging her tight.

"How long?" Chloe asked, rubbing the blonde's back up and down.

"T-Two months." Aubrey said, wiping her eyes. "He doesn't do it every day I swear!"

"Do you think that makes it okay?!" Chloe asked. "Aubrey you have to break up with that bastard! You have to _report_ that son of a bitch!"

"I want to, Chloe, but.. I'm scared. I'm scared he's gonna kill me." Aubrey said and Chloe could actually see the fear in the blonde's emerald green eyes.

"Bree." she said, grabbing the blonde's hands firmly. "Come live with me, report him and come live with me, you're safe here."

Aubrey sighed, but suddenly felt an acute pain in her lower abdomen, making her wince rather loudly.

"What's wrong? Did he hit your stomach too?" Chloe asked, calling an ambulance.

"Yes, it hurt this morning, but it stopped. I thought it was gone." Aubrey said.

Chloe talked to the paramedics while watching the blonde on the floor cautiously. Aubrey waited for her to end the call before she spoke again, still wincing.

"Alright, we're gonna go to the hospital to get the checked and you're gonna report him okay? I'm gonna be with you the whole time and I'm gonna call your lawyer." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded, still holding onto her stomach and hissing and wincing in pain.

"I've always hated that guy." Chloe said. "Now he's decided to punch you for no reason."

"Not without a reason, actually." Aubrey said, breathing heavily. "Last night.. he got mad at me.. it was all my fault."

Chloe knelt down and hugged her.

"It's never your fault, Aubrey." Chloe said.

"But it is.." Aubrey looked down. "He.. He always said I should be careful so it didn't happen… and I wasn't."

Aubrey started crying again, crawling into a ball on the floor.

"What wasn't supposed to happen, Aubrey?" Chloe asked.

"I.. I'm pregnant." Aubrey said, shutting her eyes hard as another wave of pain hit her.

"What?!" Chloe asked. "What.. What did he do?"

"He threw me against the wall.. then threw me on the ground.. kicked my stomach.." Aubrey said and she could sing _Hallelujah_ when she heard the door opening and paramedics rushing through.

"You're gonna be okay, Bree." Chloe said as she got into the ambulance with her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I spoil you guys waaaaay too much_

* * *

Chloe was fiddling with her nail nervously in the waiting room. The police had come to take pictures of Aubrey's bruises and to take her statement. She had called the blonde's parents and they were taking a flight home from Paris. She was there alone, just waiting for answers. She notified the hospital not to contact or let Peter anywhere near Aubrey and it worked, she saw no sign of him.

She saw the doctor see the police out before coming to her.

"How's she doctor?" she asked.

The female doctor got out her clipboard with a sigh.

"There is no fracture on her ribs or any of her bones." the doctor said. "But she's lost her baby. She's awake and she's pretty upset, she asked for you."

Chloe took a deep breath, wiping away the tears as she got in. Aubrey was sitting on the bed, looking exhausted. She saw her best friend and immediately started crying. Chloe ran to her side and hugged her.

"I lost it, Chloe! He made me lose my baby!" Aubrey said.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey." Chloe said, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "But now your little angel is up there and it's gonna protect you. The time you decide to have children, your angel is gonna be there and I know both him and God are gonna make sure you get a baby. And with someone who loves you and treats you right."

Aubrey felt a little better at hearing the redhead's words but she just couldn't help it, the pain of losing an unborn child was too much.

"It's gonna be okay, Bree." Chloe said, allowing the blonde to cry. She knew she was gonna need time.

* * *

Aubrey was sent home the next day and she stayed with Chloe. She didn't speak to Peter, the only time she heard from him was when the police called to let her know they had him in custody.

It took a good two months for the blonde to get back on her feet. Her bruises faded and she went back to her everyday self, which made Chloe really happy. Aubrey went to a psychologist to talk about what happened with Peter, but stopped after a month and a half.

* * *

Aubrey was out working, so Chloe was home, watching a video on her computer of people from all over the world singing songs, songs about peace. There were rich people, poor people, family, kids, homeless people, everyone. There was one particular homeless blind man who impressed Chloe, he had such a powerful voice, everyone of them, and he knew how to play the banjo. The video brought a smile to her lips. Then, an idea popped into her head.

She grabbed her phone and called her manager immediately.

Aubrey came home just in time to see her redheaded best friend hung up enthusiastically, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Chloe? Wha's going on?" Aubrey asked.

"I just had a great idea, Bree." Chloe responded, her grin still in place. "And I'm gonna need Stacie's number."

Within two weeks, Chloe's idea was becoming reality. She wanted to do a music video to _True Colors_ using poor people, people who were hurt or didn't have one or more of their members, homeless people, she even wanted to go to the shelter and get the kids to sing too, that's why she asked Aubrey for Stacie's number. Well, that and she hoped working with Stacie would sparkle something on the blonde.

Actually, it wasn't just a video. She wanted to start a project to raise awareness and to raise money for these people. She talked to her friends, Luke Bryant a producer and director, Ashley Labb, a photographer, and convinced them to join her. Luke was gonna pitch in with his crew, Ashley was gonna photograph, and they also got friends to join the project, which they decided to call the Care Project.

Chloe was so happy that her project was starting and that people were already buzzing about it on social medias she almost felt like dancing and singing when she left the studio. She was so happy she didn't see ahead of her and tripped, falling to the ground. She looked and saw she'd tripped on someone's feet, that person being a homeless person who was sleeping and shivering. She felt her heart drop and at the same time beat faster when she saw the homeless person was a young woman who had to be in her twenties. She looked really scared, she hugged her legs, shivering from the cold.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's okay." Chloe said. She felt so bad she grabbed her purse and took a ten dollar bill. "Here, do you think you can buy a meal with this?"

"Are you kidding? This can feed me for two days!" the woman said, grabbing the money before looking up at Chloe. "Thank you so much!"

Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Beca." the woman said.

"Beca. I'm Chloe." Chloe said. "Do you always sleep here?"

"Sometimes I sleep in the park across the street." Beca said. "But usually yeah, I'm around here."

"Okay." Chloe said, standing up. "So I guess I'll see you around."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile before the redhead left.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey sat side by side in front of Stacie's desk in the tall brunette's office as she read the sheet of paper Chloe had handed her.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Stacie said. "I'd love to be a part of it and I'm sure the kids would love it!"

Chloe smiled widely.

"Count me in." Stacie said, smiling widely, putting the papers down. "I own a PR agency and I'd love to the advertisement if you don't already have a person to do it."

"Oh that's great! I was thinking about that, thank you!" Chloe said.

Stacie smiled.

"Oh it's my pleasure." Stacie said. "I love helping people."

"That's really.. admirable, especially for someone so young." Aubrey said.

 _There it is!_ Chloe thought, but remained quiet.

Stacie smiled and Chloe saw the hint of a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Thanks." she said. "So you both have my number and we can keep in touch."

Chloe and Aubrey smiled.

"Definitely." Aubrey said with a smile.

Chloe observed quietly but didn't say anything.

"So I'll call you Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. Or you can call Bree, she's been taking care of the.. legal part of the project and I think she'd be happy to work with you on the advertisement." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good too!" Stacie said with a smile towards Aubrey. "Bree."

Aubrey giggled and blushed at the nickname usually Chloe was the only one who used. The redhead didn't miss the reaction though, which seemed to make Stacie smile bigger.

The three stood up and started making their way out of the shelter.

"So Stacie, your cousin's dating. You don't have a significant other as well?" Chloe asked.

Stacie chuckled.

"Well, no. I actually broke up with my girlfriend about a year ago." Stacie said. "Now I'm just.. waiting to find the one."

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Oh, sorry to be meddling in your love life by the way." Chloe said, blushing a little at her question.

"It's alright." Stacie assured. "I'm almost positive we're gonna be fast friends." she sent a smile towards Aubrey.

"Yeah? That's funny, me too!" Chloe said chuckling.

Stacie smiled bigger.

"What about you guys? Are you dating?" Stacie asked.

"No." Chloe simply said. "I didn't find the right one yet."

"Yeah, me neither." Aubrey said simply. She didn't want to think or talk about Peter.

"Huh, seems shocking that two lovely ladies such as yourselves are single." Stacie said.

"Speak for yourself." Aubrey said. "To me it seems impossible to believe you've been single for so long I mean, you're so pretty."

Chloe bit her lip at that comment, but saw Stacie smile and blush, while Aubrey seemed to be blushing too.

"Thanks." Stacie said. "Maybe we can hang out one day. We could go get something to eat while we discuss the project."

"That'd be fantastic." Aubrey said with a smile.

"Alright, then I'll call you." Stacie said with a smile.

"Okay." Aubrey said. "Bye Stacie."

"Bye Bree." Stacie smiled bigger when Aubrey blushed deeply.

"Bye Stacie!" Chloe said.

"Bye Chloe, we'll keep in touch." Stacie said and Chloe nodded.

Chloe sat on the passenger seat and waited for her blonde friend to come in. Stacie went back into the shelter and Aubrey put her head on her hands, making Chloe giggle.

"I see your point." she said, lifting her head.

Chloe grinned, crossing her arms.

"It's like.. I can't control myself around her!" Aubrey said. "I.. Why do I blush when she calls me Bree?"

"You have a crush on her." Chloe said. "Tell what was that compliment."

"It just.. came out." Aubrey said. "But it's true, she's so pretty, her smile is radiant."

Chloe smiled bigger.

"Aww Bree, you're crushing hard!" Chloe said. "She seems like she has no problem either."

"You think?" Aubrey said.

"Of course! She called you Bree, she blushed when you complimented her, she was totally flirting with you." Chloe said.

Aubrey blushed, hiding her face in her hands once again.

"Chloe, what.." Aubrey asked, looking at the redhead. "What did you use to do when these feelings took over you? How did you get over that.. word vomit phase?"

"Bree, that doesn't go away. When I see a pretty girl I'm interested in, it happens." Chloe said. "What changed is now I'm brave enough to actually ask them out. You should totes call Stacie and ask her out."

"I don't know." Aubrey said. "Who knows, maybe I will." she shrugged.

"Oh you should! You'll see how happy you'll be!" Chloe said.

Aubrey chuckled.

"Chloe I'm asking her out, not asking her to marry me." Aubrey said.

"Well, who knows. One thing leads to the other, Bree." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoa, what? A new chapter? Whoa! There's more of Beca in this one_

* * *

Chloe almost growled as she threw her phone away on her bed. Thankfully, the device landed on the pillows.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, frowning at her friend's unusual behavior.

"My dad called. We're having dinner with Paul again." she said, sitting on the bed.

"And that's bad because.."

"I just hate his wife!" Chloe said. "She's so superficial and she thinks she's more important than me. I'm not saying I'm more important because I'm famous, but she's like 'oh, honey I work for Hugo Boss, that's huge!' and I just want to shut her up."

Aubrey chuckled.

"Come on, you don't see her all the time, I think you can survive one dinner every two months with them." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. At least her husband's nice." Chloe said. "He doesn't think he's God's gift to humans."

Aubrey chuckled again.

"Come on, Chloe. You can do it." Aubrey said. "When's the dinner?"

"Tomorrow evening." Chloe said. "At least we're going to a restaurant, so there won't be any yelling."

"Yeah." Aubrey said. "So I uh.. I called Stacie."

"You did? How'd it go?!" Chloe asked, her mood changing quickly.

"It went good, we're going out to dinner on Friday." Aubrey said.

"Sounds excellent!" Chloe said. "I'm excited for you!"

Aubrey laughed.

"Oh good, 'cause I'm already anxiously excited enough." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she started walking towards her car. Dinner had been rather.. stressful. She just wanted to slap that ridiculous blonde woman in the face. Thank God Paul stopped her some times otherwise Chloe would've jumped at her neck.

She put her hands in her pockets and continued walking. She was thankful that the paparazzi seemed to have disappeared today. She was almost at her car when she spotted a familiar tiny brunette with an old looking guitar, singing, a mug in front of her with a few coins in it.

 _"Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name, never read her His word"_

Chloe stopped and listened to her for a while.

 _"Two nonbelievers walking lost in this world_

 _Took their baby with them, what a sad little girl_

 _Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs_

 _Never wanted to play or give kisses and hugs"_

Chloe frowned as she noticed the brunette started to tear up but her voice never broke.

 _"She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch_

 _While her mom fell asleep and her daddy went out_

 _And the drinking and the fighting just got worse every night_

 _Behind their couch she'd be hiding_

 _Oh what a sad little life"_

Beca stopped to wipe her tears and for the first time noticed there was someone watching her.

"Hey!" Chloe said. "Beca, right?"

Beca nodded.

"You have a really nice voice." Chloe said.

"Thank you." Beca said.

"I'd like to hear more of your voice." Chloe said. "Would you be willing to join a project? You can play your guitar and sing."

"A project?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to explain, but you'll get food, clothing, all that jazz." Chloe said.

Beca looked uncertain.

"It'll be fun." Chloe said. "Oh!"

Chloe got ten bucks out of her bucks out of her purse and gave to the brunette with a wink.

"Thank you so much, Chloe!" Beca said. "I passed out the other day because I was so hungry."

Chloe's heart almost broke.

"That's awful." Chloe said.

Beca shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Beca said.

"How long have you lived on the street?" Chloe asked.

"Four years." Beca said.

"That's a long time." Chloe said and Beca nodded. "I gotta go, but hopefully I'll see you again?"

"Yeah." Beca found herself saying.

Chloe smiled and waved before going inside her car. What was she thinking? She wanted to see Beca again, a homeless young woman! The worst part; she didn't feel bad, all she wanted to do was take her home and take care of her. She was just really interested in her story, the song she was singing felt like it spoke to her in a way and Chloe wanted to know how and why.

* * *

Chloe smiled and clapped as Luke yelled cut and the homeless man who was singing smiled proudly as the others around him clapped.

"Thank you, Steven that was excellent!" Chloe said.

"Thanks." the man said.

"Remember, Saturday at 9 we'll be here with food, clothes and everything else you need." Chloe said.

Steven's face lit up immediately.

"That's awesome, Chloe!" he said. "You've been doing so much for me."

Chloe smiled, feeling her insides warm by how grateful the man was being.

"If I could help the entire world, I would, Steven." she said.

Steven smiled and nodded.

"And I'd help you if I could." he said.

Chloe smiled.

"I'm gonna get going." Steven said. "I'll see you Saturday."

Chloe nodded and the man left. She then checked her phone to see if she had any messages and saw one from Aubrey. She'd gone out to lunch with Stacie to discuss the project but Chloe was hoping that that wasn't all they talked about.

She said bye to everyone and left in the direction of her car. She was almost there when she spotted Beca trying to get a peak at what was going on in the park, but she seemed afraid of getting any closer.

"Beca?" Chloe said and the brunette looked at her for a second before recognizing her.

"Hi Chloe." she said. "Do you know what's going on there?"

"Oh it's a project I'm working on. Do you sing? You could totes join!" Chloe said.

Beca scrunched up her nose.

"I don't know." she said.

"You'll have fun!" Chloe said. "Well, anyway, we're gonna have a charity event here on Saturday, we're gonna be donating clothes, food, everything. You should come."

Beca looked uncertain.

"I don't know." she said again. "Okay, maybe I'll come."

"Good, then you can think about joining our project." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and put both hands on her stomach with a painful look.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"My stomach hurts." Beca said.

 _Come home with me!_ Chloe thought, but bit her lip. Instead, she reached inside her purse and gave fifteen dollars to the young woman this time.

"I can't take this, Chloe." Beca said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "It's too much."

"No, just the opposite actually. It's not enough." Chloe said. "I just can't get over how such a young person like you is on the streets. Clearly for the wrong reason."

"Why me?" Beca asked. "There's tons of homeless kids and teens out there, why me?"

Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know. Something tells me you have great potential. I'd like to hear your story someday." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "Fuck, I gotta go."

Beca nodded and was about to turn around when Chloe grabbed her wrist and place the two dollar bills on her palm, closing her fingers.

"Take it." Chloe said and looked deep inside Beca's eyes, which were filling with tears. "Something tells me I'll be seeing a lot of you."

"You're just so generous, Chloe." Beca said, wiping her tears.

"I wanna hear your story. I can tell someone hurt you." Chloe said. "And if you let me, I wanna help you."

Beca looked confused.

"How?" Beca asked.

"Just trust me." Chloe said. "Can I meet you here tomorrow?"

"O-Okay." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and crossed the street to her car.

Beca stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or what this meant, but for the first time in four years, she felt her heart warm up, she knew someone really cared about her.

* * *

 _I somehow feel things are moving too fast..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter! I still feel like things are moving too fast_

* * *

Chloe was leaving the studio after she recorded the final song for her album and it sounded great. She was in such a good mood, she smiled as she waltzed out and she heard a soft voice singing and playing the guitar. She stopped and saw Beca sitting on the ground, against a brick wall, a cup in front of her with very few coins in it, maybe only five, as she played the old guitar.

 _"Imagine no possessions_

 _I wonder if you can_

 _No need for greed or hunger_

 _A brotherhood of man"_

Chloe smiled, even though she song was pretty sad. She could hear it Beca's voice, she was about to break down. She sat down next to the girl for the next verse and sang along with her.

 _"Imagine all the people_

 _Sharing all the world"_

Chloe smiled at her as they sang the high part and she giggled a little bit.

 _"You may say I'm a dreamer"_

Beca sang alone, then Chloe joined her.

 _"But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you will join us_

 _And the world will live as one"_

Chloe smiled but Beca almost immediately broke into tears, putting her guitar away. Chloe put an arm around her and rubbed her back up and down.

"I'm really sorry, Beca." Chloe said. "Let me help you."

"How?" Beca said.

"I wanna take you off the streets." Chloe said in a whisper.

"But how?" Beca asked again.

"I'll be here tonight, can I meet you here? This very spot?" Chloe asked.

Beca hesitated. She'd only known this woman for a few weeks, she couldn't just.. trust her like that. But then again, she had no one else to trust.

"Okay." she said.

Chloe smiled.

"Good, I gotta get going." Chloe said. "I'll see you tonight. Oh, here."

As always, Chloe gave her a ten dollar bill. She knew that would be enough until tonight. Or so she hoped.

oO0Oo

It had been three days since Chloe last saw Beca and she was getting anxious and nervous. She looked for her around the park and around the street she usually slept but she couldn't find her. She looked for her every night, but couldn't find the small girl. She wanted to ask her if she wanted to come with her but she knew that one; you couldn't just ask a homeless person to come to your house and two; the paparazzi would never let her live that down. Or if the paparazzi did, Aubrey wouldn't, for that matter.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know what it was but there was something about that girl, she was so.. pretty, her eyes were beautiful and she just wanted to see her smile. She felt bad that she had a huge house and Beca had none. She just wanted to help her and make her happy.

 _Fuck, I've got a crush on a homeless girl. And a huge one at that._

She thought and decided she'd have to tell Aubrey. And she knew the blonde would freak.

"What?!" Aubrey asked, understandably confused. "A homeless girl, Chloe? _Really_?!"

"I know, but she's just so pretty! When she said she passed out my heart broke! All I wanna do is bring her home and make sure she's safe and taken care of. " Chloe explained.

"Chloe, she's homeless for a reason! You can't just bring homeless people home!" Aubrey said.

"You were the one who said they don't have someone to care for them. I want to care about Beca!" Chloe said. "She has to be 20 at most and she's been living on the streets for four years, Bree. She's way too young to be alone and on the streets, she deserves a second chance. I can tell someone hurt her and hurt her badly. I just want to help her."

Aubrey sighed.

"That's different, do you know how dangerous this is? And how frowned upon this is?" Aubrey asked. "You don't even know this girl! What if you bring her to your house and she steals from you? Or worse, kills you?"

"Okay, maybe you're right but what if it's different, what if I help this girl become the person she wants to be and in her future she can thank God because someone actually cared." Chloe said.

"You have the hugest crush. And on a completely inappropriate person." Aubrey said.

"I just wanna help her! Look, I'll bring her home, you're gonna be here we can call Stacie, we'll be on the lookout." Chloe said. "Please, Bree, I can't do this without your help."

Aubrey looked at her with crossed arms and Chloe begged her with her eyes. She let go of the puppy dog face years ago but her eyes were so persuasive, Aubrey couldn't say no.

"I'm gonna regret this, but okay, what do you need me for?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled huge.

"Thanks Bree, I love you so much!" She said, hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm gonna need you to drive me and we're gonna need Sheryl to keep the paparazzi away."

"Okay.." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled excitedly and clapped her hands.

"I'm gonna talk to Beca!" she announced.

"And how are you gonna talk to her?" Aubrey asked, crossing her arms. "You can't exactly text her."

"Well, I looked for her where she usually stays at but I couldn't find her." Chloe said. "We're gonna look for her tonight."

oO0Oo

Aubrey stopped the car and a redhead walked out, going into a coffee shop, immediately being followed by the paparazzi. Aubrey felt kinda glad they did, so when she drove ahead, making sure there was no one following her. She took a left and was glad to find the street completely empty, except for one shivering figure sitting next to some cement steps leading into a house.

"There! Bree, stop!" Chloe said.

Aubrey stopped and Chloe got out in the pouring rain and the temperature had gone terribly cold, especially for LA, that's why Aubrey wanted to kill Chloe. Only figuratively.

Chloe approached the figure and smiled wide when she saw it was Beca.

"Hey!" she said.

Beca looked up at her. She was shivering, her teeth were clenched as she trembled. She was only wearing a shirt and a jacket that were completely soaked.

"W-What a-are you d-doing here?" she asked.

"I wanna help you." Chloe asked, looking at her sides to make sure the paparazzi were still out of sight. "Come with me?"

"Why do you want a homeless, worthless girl going into your car?" Beca asked.

"I know deep down you're not worthless and I wanna help you. Who knows, maybe I'll regret this but maybe I won't." Chloe said. "Come on."

"But Chloe I stink! I smell like a trashcan!" Beca said, hugging herself tighter.

"You won't after a good shower. Come on." Chloe said, offering her hand. "It's raining and it's cold, how bad can it be?"

Beca looked at Chloe's hand, biting her lip. What if Chloe was just gonna kill her? But then again, if she wanted to kill her she probably would have done it already. Even if she was gonna die, it wouldn't be the worst, she'd been living in this hell for years, putting an end to it wouldn't be so bad.

With that in her mind, Beca took Chloe's hand and they ran inside the car. Chloe sat in the backseat with Beca, grabbing a blanket she had taken from her house and putting it around the brunette.

"You'll warm up in a few seconds." Chloe said, smiling, rubbing Beca's arms up and down. "Alright Bree let's go get Sheryl."

"Okay." Aubrey said and immediately put her hand over her nose. "God, she stinks!"

"Aubrey!" Chloe said.

Beca looked down.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay, don't be sorry." Chloe said to Beca. "Anyway, this is my friend Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Beca."

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry about the stink comment." Aubrey said.

Beca just gave her a quick, small smile before she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Aubrey stopped in front of the coffeeshop and the redhead came in, holding two cups.

"Thank you so much, Sheryl!" Chloe said.

"You're welcome. So this is Beca?" Sheryl, the redhead who had pretended to be Chloe asked as she looked behind to smile at Beca.

"Hi." Beca said.

"You're in luck, Chloe is simply the best person ever. You'll be in good hands." Sheryl said.

Beca gave her a small smile again and the rest of the ride went silent. Aubrey dropped of Sheryl at her apartment before going back to Chloe's house.

Beca looked up as Aubrey went into some gates and parked in front of one of the biggest houses she'd ever seen. She was amazed, it was beautiful even under the pouring rain.

"Wow!" she said. "Is this a hotel?"

"No, that's my house." Chloe said.

"It's beautiful." Beca said. Chloe saw how her eyes were shining.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get you inside." Chloe said. Aubrey went ahead to open the door and Chloe and Beca ran inside to ( _try_ to) escape from the rain. Beca looked around, amazed at the cream colored walls, the marble floors, the beautiful paintings and the ancient but beautiful greek ornaments and the clean gorgeous furniture.

"Oh my God!" she said.

"I'll give you a tour later, but I think you should take a shower first or you might get pneumonia." Chloe said.

"A shower?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I've got some clean underwear, some PJs but I only have a onesie."

"Is this for real?" Beca asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "Come on."

"Where?" Beca asked.

"Upstairs, I'm gonna show you the bathroom, the room." Chloe said and Beca followed her up the stairs.

Chloe opened a door leading to a good sized room with a king sized bed, a closet and a desk. On the bed there was a towel, a blue, gold and white plaid onesie, a pair of clean underwear, a brand new soap, shampoo and conditioner.

Beca's hands flew to her mouth and she started crying.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Is this really for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, the onesie I got from Ellen when I went to her show, but I have two onesies so I figured you could have this." Chloe said with a smile. "If you like it."

"Yeah! I do, I mean onesies were my favorite thing to wear when I was little." Beca said.

"Good." Chloe smiled. "Come here."

Beca followed Chloe into a very large bathroom which already had some stuff in it.

"Aubrey uses this bathroom too." Chloe said. "Call me when you've stripped so I can get your wet clothes and the blanket."

"Um, Chloe?" Beca asked timidly. "H-How long will I stay here?"

"As long as it takes for you to get back on your feet." Chloe said.

"Okay.. so will I still need my clothes?" Beca asked.

"I don't think so, if you want, I can throw them away." Chloe said. "You're not gonna go back to wearing these clothes."

"Okay." Beca said.

"I'm gonna go get your stuff." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and got into the bathroom. She put the blanket on the floor, not knowing where else to put it and took off her sneakers and socks and just waited for Chloe to get back.

Chloe put the stuff on the sink with a smile.

"I'll be out here if you need okay?" Chloe said.

"Okay, but Chloe?" Beca asked before the redhead could leave. "Thank you.. so much."

"You're welcome." Chloe said and left, closing the door behind her.

She didn't even get to the stairs before she heard Beca calling her.

"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked.

"Umm.. my clothes..?" Beca asked.

"Do you want me to get them now?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, please." Beca asked as gentle as she could. She covered herself when Chloe opened the door, immediately using one hand to cover her eyes.

"Didn't realize you'd be naked." Chloe said.

"Umm.. can you turn on the water for me?" Beca asked. "Also, what is what?"

"Cold is right, hot is left." Chloe asked, her eyes still shut. "I'm gonna need to open my eyes to turn the water on for you."

"Okay." Beca said.

Chloe took the hand away and fought to stay focused on the shower only. She turned it on and turned back around, immediately looking at the clothes and blanket on the ground. She grabbed them and got out with a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

 _It's a weird part to end but FanFiction won't let me update a longer chapter ): I'll try to update sooner_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is short because it's the continuation of last chapter :)_

* * *

Chloe went down to the living room and saw Aubrey put the phone on the coffee table with a smile.

"I ordered pizza and invited Stacie over, she'll be here in five minutes." she said.

"Good!" Chloe said.

"How did it go?" Aubrey asked.

"Good." Chloe said, sitting beside the blonde. "Well… there was a little tension because she called me in to pick up her clothes while she was naked, so…"

"Oh my God, how didn't you attack her?" Aubrey asked, receiving a slap on the arm.

"It took some self control of my part. I didn't even look at her… that much." Chloe mumbled the last part, making Aubrey chuckle.

"God, you have a huge toner for her." Aubrey said. "It's almost as big as-"

"As your toner for Stacie?" Chloe challenged.

Aubrey blushed deeply and glared at the smirking redhead.

The doorbell rang and Chloe went to the door to answer it and smiled when she saw it was Stacie.

"Hey!" she said, greeting her with a hug. "Why did Aubrey call you in a weather like this? And _why_ did you even come?"

Stacie chuckled.

"Well, she said there'd be a whole feast, how could I refuse?" she shrugged.

"Oh just admit it, you just wanted to see Aubrey." Chloe said, teasing the brunette.

"Okay, there's that." Stacie confessed.

Chloe smiled.

"She's in the living room." Chloe said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Stacie said.

Chloe went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when the buzzer buzzed. She saw it was the pizza guy and rolled her eyes, thinking she'd have to go all the way to the gate to get the pizzas Aubrey ordered. She put her raincoat, her boots and left and in less than five minutes she was back. She put the pizza on the table. She knew Beca would be hungry as hell, so she put ice cream, chocolate syrup, freshly baked cookies Aubrey had gone out to buy, soda, juice, water and brownies she had actually taken the time to bake herself. She thought that wasn't enough but after about forty minutes of discussion, Aubrey made her see it was more than enough.

Chloe joined the other two girls in the living room and they chatted. Stacie was starting to sit closer to Aubrey and smile more at her, lean closer to her. Chloe knew she wanted to kiss her but she also knew Stacie knew it would take a long time for Aubrey to be ready for that. She knew they'd gone in like two dates and had already planned on a third one.

"Chloe?" Beca called.

Chloe stood up and went upstairs to find the brunette looked between the rooms, lost. She was wearing the onesie Chloe gave her and, since they were pretty much the same size, it fit her perfectly. Her hair was wet but it wasn't combed and she looked downright clean.

"Do you need anything?" Chloe asked.

"Umm a brush or a comb?" Beca said.

"Here." Chloe said, getting a comb from the bathroom Beca had just used and giving it to the brunette.

Beca tried brushing her hair but it was really messed up, there were knots she just couldn't undo. It was down to her waist now because she hasn't cut it in the last four years.

"Damn!" she said, getting a chuckle from Chloe. "I should cut my hair."

"We can get that fixed tomorrow." Chloe said. "My hair stylist comes here, I can call him."

"You have a hair stylist?!" Beca asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Don't worry about your hair right now, let's just get down and eat."

Beca's face lit up at that and Chloe could see in her eyes she was starving.

"Come on." Chloe said and the two went downstairs to the dining room, where Aubrey and Stacie were taking their seats. "Stacie, this is Beca. Beca, Stacie."

"It's nice to meet you." Stacie said with a smile and shook Beca's hand.

"Likewise." Beca said.

"Alright, I'll sit here, Beca you can sit to my right." Chloe said. Beca took her seat and just stared at the food, devouring everything with her eyes. "Well, you're our guest here, Beca. What do you wanna eat first?"

Beca looked at Chloe.

"I can choose?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about manners, just eat. We all know you're starving, just eat." Chloe said.

Beca grabbed a bowl, put two scoops of ice cream, chocolate syrup, a spoon and started eating. She would just put spoonful after spoonful in her mouth, swallowing it all at once. She had three spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth when she spotted the chocolate chip cookies, she grabbed two and took three huge bites of the first, not even swallowing the ice cream and the cookies before she covered her mouth to look at Chloe.

"Can I eat the pizza?" she asked. Chloe could barely make out what she was saying, but she chuckled and gave her a slice of pizza. "Thanks." she said with her mouth full again. She took two huge bites of the pizza, her cheeks full of food as she set everything down on her plate to grab a glass of water Chloe handed to her. She took one big swig and swallowed almost all her food.

"Good?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled, blushing deeply.

"Good." Chloe smiled before she grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it with her hands, as did Aubrey and Stacie.

No one was really impressed by how much food Beca ate, she ate three huge slices of pizza, five or six brownies, eight cookies, eight scoops of ice cream and three glasses of water. Everyone was just happy that she was eating and not starving out in the streets.

Beca was eating a cookie, not with that need and hunger she had before, now she was calmly eating the cookie. Her face wasn't covered with food as much as Chloe thought it would be.

She blushed when she realized the other three girls were staring at her. Stacie chuckled and stood up, helping Chloe with the dishes as Aubrey cleared the table.

"Do you guys want any help?" Beca asked timidly.

"Nah, we got it." Aubrey said. "Chloe tells me you've lived on the streets for four years."

"Yeah." Beca said somewhat uneasily.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aubrey said. "I'm sure Chloe will help you get back on your feet."

Beca just looked up at her and didn't answer.

"I don't know what she sees in me." Beca looked down.

"Well, Chloe is very generous. She probably saw potential in you and she wanted to help you." Aubrey said. "And I hope she succeeds."

Beca looked up at her and Aubrey winked at her before joining the girls in the kitchen.

oO0Oo

When they went to bed, Beca actually cried. She hasn't slept on a bed in four years, always on the hard concrete or cement. She was so comfortable, she thought about Chloe's generosity she couldn't help but cry. She actually cried to sleep, but woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get up and get a glass of water.

She sat down by the counter and cried some more before going back to bed.

Chloe saw all the movement and got out of her room, in time to see Beca coming into her room, crying. She listened to it for a few minutes before going back to bed. She knew something horrible had happened to Beca and it wouldn't be that easy to get it out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Chloe woke up by the smell of pancakes and bacon and smiled. She put on her robe and went downstairs to see Stacie by the stove, pulling a pile of pancakes onto a plate.

Chloe quietly made her way to the plate and stole a piece of one of the chocolate chip pancakes the tall brunette was making.

"Hey!" Stacie exclaimed as Chloe giggled.

"Morning to you too." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Good morning." Stacie said.

"How come you're cooking? Where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms and frowing while staring at the pancake on the pan.

"Finishing with her shower." Stacie said. "She said she has to leave in thirty minutes so she has to eat quickly."

Chloe nodded in understanding.

"I have to leave too, go to the agency and then check the shelter." Stacie said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I have nothing on my schedule all day but I have my phone with me. I wanna stay and try to help Beca somehow."

As if on cue, the small brunette got in, rubbing her right eye, looking sleepy and scared.

"Good morning, Beca!" Chloe smiled.

"Morning!" Stacie smiled as well.

Beca looked at both and gave them a small smile.

"Morning." She managed to answer.

"Breakfast is almost ready, you can take a seat." Stacie said.

"I'm gonna make coffee." Chloe announced.

Beca sat down as she watched the two women work. She felt useless by not helping them but at the same time felt she'd be yelled at if she tried to help.

"So Beca, I'm gonna call my hair stylist so you can get your hair cut." Chloe said. "If that's alright with you that is."

"Yeah, if it wouldn't be any trouble." Beca said.

"It's not." Chloe assured with a smile as she poured coffee into three mugs and one separate Starbucks to-go mug for Aubrey, knowing the blonde wouldn't have breakfast with them.

"Okay, we have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, jam, syrup and milk." Stacie said. "I took the liberty of going through your fridge, Chlo."

"No problem." Chloe said sitting down in front of Beca. "Help yourself." She said to the brunette with a smile.

Beca looked reluctant as she reached out and grabbed a pancake and two slices of bacon and an egg. She looked up at Chloe and the redhead nodded with a smile. She grabbed her fork and knife and cut the pancake. She hadn't used any silverware in four years, it felt weird now to not eat with her hands but she felt relieved. She put a piece of bacon, pancake and egg in her mouth and hummed at the taste. This time, trying to be more polite, she didn't chew rapidly and took her time with each bite, knowing she had enough in case it ran out. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

Pretty soon, Aubrey came down, grabbed a sandwich and her coffee and she was out the door. Stacie then went upstairs gathered her things and came back down.

"It was really fun, Chlo, next time we can have dinner in my house." Stacie winked. "We can do a double date, just find yourself a man."

"No man, Stace." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows in awe as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oooh! Nice! Then find yourself a girl and we'll double date." Stacie said.

"Yeah I think that would do Aubrey good." Chloe said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stacie asked. "Maybe in private?"

Chloe eyed Beca and the small brunette was looking down, like a child who was being reprimanded but she nodded and stood up, going out of Beca's earshot.

"What happened to Aubrey?" Stacie asked. "She's closed up, whenever I try to kiss her she starts to hyperventilate."

"It's a long story." Chloe said. "Well let's just say that something happened in her previous relationship that made her scared of trusting anyone, but I promise she's worth the wait."

Stacie smiled softly.

"I know she is." Stacie said. "Maybe one day she can tell me what happened."

"Maybe, but just don't push her." Chloe said.

"Never." Stacie said.

Chloe smiled as the tall brunette shot her wink before leaving.

Chloe came back into the kitchen and started clearing the table.

Beca carefully stood up and started helping the redhead, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the fridge, receiving a small in thanks.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, making the redhead look up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Umm I don't wanna be a pain but.. My clothes?" She asked.

"You're not a pain, Beca." Chloe assured. "I wanna talk to you."

"Okay.." Beca said.

"Maybe you should change first, I'm gonna call my hair stylist and then we're gonna talk." Chloe said.

Beca nodded, though she felt nervous. She barely knew Chloe and already she felt like she could disappoint the girl so much.

Chloe gave Beca a pair of jeans, a top, a sweatshirt and a pair of boots. She went to her room to change herself before she went downstairs to the living room. She sat down on the couch as she talked to her hair stylist before Beca came down, looking nervous.

"Come here, sit down." Chloe said.

Beca sat down, not being able to relax no matter how comfortable Chloe's couch was.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Beca asked, her voice shaking.

"Calm down, Beca." Chloe said softly. "I just want to talk about how I can help you. First, I wanna know what do you wanna do? What have you always wanted to do?"

"Umm be a m-music producer." Beca said.

"Oh that sounds great!" Chloe said. "People at the studio might have something for you, but we're gonna need documents first."

Beca nodded, feeling a little more at ease.

"Then I'm gonna talk to them and see what else they mind need from you and we'll work from there." Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"I had a bunch of mixes in my computer." Beca said.

Chloe couldn't even contain the question, it was out of her lips before she could stop herself.

"Where is your computer?"

Beca started fidgeting with her nails nervously.

"I-It was at m-my d-dad's house." She managed to say.

Chloe understood Beca didn't want to talk any further, though she couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay." Chloe said softly. "We'll see what we can do."

Beca looked up at her and nodded.

Chloe reached out and placed her hand on top of Beca's.

"Beca I know something awful happened to you and I don't need you to tell me, but I just want you to understand that maybe it would be easier for me to help you if I knew what happened." Chloe explained as softly as she could.

"O-Okay." Beca said.

"You don't have to tell me, okay? I just wanna help you." Chloe said.

Beca's chin and lip started to tremble and her eyes immediately filled with tears which she tried to hide from the redhead.

"You'll hate me." She said in a quiet voice.

"I won't hate you, Beca." Chloe promised. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you don't have to."

Beca looked up at her and wanted to stay quiet. She wanted to keep her story private but at the same time, Chloe's eyes were so inviting and loving she felt she would be okay.

-Flashback-

 _Beca groaned and threw her head back. She'd just got a lecture from her dad about college and experience and needing a degree and things like that. She just wanted to go to LA and become a music producer but she knew he didn't approve._

 _On her first month, Beca started hanging out with a girl named Brynn, she had dirty blonde hair, kinda short hair, piercings on her ears and one on her lower lip. She also had a few tattoos on her right shoulder, so her and Beca connected instantly. They started hanging out every day until Brynn asked Beca out on a date._

 _It was six months into college, Beca was actually liking it. She met Brynn at the quad, they were both sitting, listening to the brunette's mixes and stealing kisses. Beca was genuinely happy for once in her life and she thought she could actually get used to four years of this. She also made a bunch of friends and they went out once in a while and Brynn sure made it all easier._

 _She and Brynn had just pulled apart from a passionate kiss. They smiled at each other, Brynn's smile was beautiful, it made Beca world brighter. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world._

 _And that's when she saw him._

 _Standing there, fuming. Fists clenching. Beca went pale, she knew she wouldn't like what was coming. She grabbed her things and ran over to him._

 _"Dad, I-"_

 _"-Let's go home." he said in a cold tone._

 _Beca nodded, her head down the entire time. She could feel her dad's anger._

 _He stopped in front of his house, where Beca was staying, and didn't even turn off the engine before he got out, Beca following him._

 _"Dad, I was gonna tell you!" she said, taking her stuff with her._

 _"Is that all you can say to me?" he turned around, walking towards her. "Is that all you can say!" he slapped her across the face hard, bringing her to the ground._

 _Beca felt her eyes tear up as she looked up at her dad._

 _"Put your stuff upstairs and come back and don't bring anything down." he said._

 _Beca nodded and did what she was told. He grabbed her by the hair angrily, taking her to the car before opening the door and throwing her in and coming in himself._

 _"Dad where are we going?" Beca asked, her hand was on the spot her dad had just pulled and a few tears were rolling down her face._

 _"You don't get to call me 'dad' anymore, do you hear me?" he said, clenching his fists and teeth as he stared at her._

 _"But why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Beca defended herself._

 _He slapped her face again, harder this time, then grabbed her small neck with both hands, squeezing it so tight she couldn't breathe._

 _"No daughter of mine is gonna be a dyke, do you hear me!" he screamed, shaking her. "I won't have a dyke for a daughter!"_

 _He threw her against the window, her head hitting the glass with a small thud as she regained her breath._

 _He drove away for a few minutes. Beca decided to remain quiet for her sake. She looked up as she noticed he'd stopped in front of the bus station._

 _"Come on." he said. He bought a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, paying with cash, and grabbed her by the arm, taking her to the bus. "I don't ever wanna see you again, do you hear me?"_

 _Beca just cried._

 _"But dad-"_

 _"-Shut up! You go to LA, go be a music producer but don't show your fucking face again! If you do, I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you fucking dyke, do you hear me!" he said._

 _Beca tried to let him go of her, trying to get other people's attention but the station was pretty empty at this hour._

 _"I said do you hear me!" he said louder, grabbing her neck again with one hand._

 _"Y-Yes." Beca said. He let go of her neck and grabbed her arm instead, taking her to the bus. The bus had no scheduled stops along the way so he was glad. He just almost literally threw her inside the bus and left._

-End of Flashback-

Beca was crying, her head in her hands, feeling ashamed. She hadn't told that story to anyone, it's been four years and that was the first time she told that story and it although it made her feel a little relieved, it made all the shame and embarrassment come back, hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Beca.." Chloe said. She sat closer to the girl and started rubbing soft circle in the girl's back soothingly. "Your dad is a bastard. But you have to remember that there's no shame in being who you are. Being gay isn't a reason to feel ashamed, but being an asshole like he was is."

Beca's sobs had subsided and she had sat up straighter, wiping her tears.

"I just wish I hadn't disappointed him." Beca said.

"You're his daughter. That should be enough for him." Chloe said. "I'll never throw you out for being gay or for any other reason. Hell, Stacie is bi, I'm gay, Aubrey is.. confused."

Chloe chuckled then turned to Beca, who had let out a small chuckle as well.

"So.. You're okay with this?" Beca asked.

"Didn't you hear me? Beca, I'm gay, too. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Chloe said. "There is something I think I can help you with. I'm the founder of this project, it's called the Care Project, we offer food, clothing, we raise awareness for eating disorders, bullying, abuse, everything. You can join, we do music videos, it's fun. Plus, I think we can offer you a psychological treatment if you're interested."

Beca couldn't believe her ears.

"I'll find a job and I'll pay you back, Chloe, I promise." Beca said.

"You don't have to." Chloe said with a smile. She reached out and wiped the last few tears from Beca's face.

Beca took a deep breath and managed to calm down. Maybe Chloe wasn't a bad person after all. Maybe she could actually really trust her.


End file.
